


We danced

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Emma shares a moment with Neal one night at the diner but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We danced

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, inspired by Brad Paisley - We danced

Emma walked out of the diner along with Henry feeling exhausted from the day's events; there had been a particular bad attack from some villain. The diner and most of the town had been badly hit so there was a clean up operation on. Henry talked animatedly beside her as he hurried in front using his hands to make it more dramatic. Emma smiled and nodded she was far from listening her mind was somewhere else right now.

He had been there helping to clean up the mess and reassure the people but she noticed he avoided her at all costs. To painful memory of their past she put it too but if only they could talk. Emma stopped just as they reached the road and patted her pockets where was her car keys. She let out a frustrated groan really just wanting to go home but there could be a chance she left them back at the diner.

"Kid I've left my keys behind I'll be a sec." Henry shrugged and brought out his book from his bag pack. Emma quickly rushed back towards the diner hopefully she could grab her keys and leave without anything said. She pulled the door open and stepped inside to find the place empty and the lights low. No one was around which was a good start, Emma walked up to the counter. She could have sworn she had left them on here or maybe on one of the tables.

She turned around noticing all the chairs that were now stacked up out of the way. Everything looked so different in the dim lighting but hopefully it would all be normal tomorrow. A cough sounded from across the room making Emma jump she looked up expecting to see Granny or Ruby but instead it was Neal. She tried her hardest to keep the smile off her face but was failing.

"This places is closed unless you plan on stealing something". Neal leaned against the counter grinning cheekily his hands in his pockets.> "I actually left something behind." Emma tried to avoid looking into his eyes but found herself somehow looking up. He looked behind him and spotted the keys quickly picking them up and let them dangle on his finger.

"These?" Emma moved her eyes away from his and onto the keys; of course he had picked them up.

"Thanks." She moved forward to take them but Neal put his hand behind his back.

"You'll only get this back on one condition". He had a sparkle in his eye as he dropped the keys on the counter and held out his hand. Emma stared at his hand slightly confused for a moment.

"Dance with me." Neal pushed off the stool he was sat on and reached out his other hand for hers, hoping she would except. He just couldn't keep denying these feeling he still felt for her even if she didn't feel the same way anymore. They had been through so much and Neal knew he didn't deserve her love of all things but he could try making it up to her.

"Your kidding right?" Emma raised an eyebrow completely baffled. He shook his head standing still. 

"Come on Emma it isn't that hard." She took a deep breath and stepped forward taking one of his hands. Just then music began to play in the background. 

"Did you plan this? They began to move around the empty space slowly at first getting the hang of things.

"Not exactly". Neal flashed her a grin steering her in a different direction.

"And since when can you dance?" Emma laughed trying not to step on his feet and focus. But she was finding it hard she hadn't been this close to him in years, why did it feel so right? Emma had tried so hard to block out these feeling telling herself she couldn't go back there not now or ever.

"I know a few moves." Neal shrugged and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek making her legs go weak.

"We shouldn't." Emma whispered scolding herself for ruining the moment. Why couldn't she just let herself be happy for now live in the moment.

"I wish I could take all that pain I caused away and make you forget about that horrible time in prison. I shouldn't have listened to August we would of found a way back into town together. We could have been a family." Neal paused and shut his eyes as they continued to move. "I don't deserve your forgiveness I don't deserve anything off you. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you even if I have to spend the rest of my days doing so." Emma felt her emotions get the better of her and her eyes filled up. Neal stopped when he saw the tears and gently lifted one of his hands and brushed the stray tears away. "I'm sorry for everything."  
Emma shook her head feeling her heart beat quicken it was now or never. "I've never stopped loving you." She spoke in an uneven voice looking up into his eyes."I've tried so hard to hate you for what you did but I just can't. How can you forget your first love? You thought you were doing the right thing by leaving I realise that I really do. I've had a lot of time to think things through and I've thought of so many things to say to you if we saw each other again." Neal gently stroked her cheek his arm still around her waist pulling her to him. "But we're older now and more wiser I hope." He nodded and leaned down gently placing their lips together. They stood swaying for a couple of minutes before one of them pulled away. 

"I love you."Emma found herself whispering. Neal laced his fingers around hers and held her tightly to him answering her by gently kissing her once again. And the rest of the night they spent chatting in the dark until eventually they parted ways.

 

A few months later and Emma was packing up ready to leave the station it hadn't been a particularly busy day but she had been kept going. She couldn't wait to have a movie night with her boys like they'd promised. Her parents were out for the night so it would just be them something she was grateful for. 

The past few months had been amazing her and Neal had reconnected and became close once again much to Henry's delight. They had been spending quite a lot of time together and doing a lot of catching up. Emma smiled as she grabbed her jacket and keys off the desk not noticing Neal stood near the door with his hands in his pockets. She jumped when she saw him.

"I thought you were back home setting up movie night with Henry?" Neal shrugged stepping forward.

"I had something to give you that couldn't wait." Emma watched as he took both of her hands in his."I feel this is the right time to do this because I can't wait any longer." He grinned and got down on one knee pulling out a black box from his pocket. "I have loved you for so long and will keep on loving you. I know we've only just reconnected and this may be to soon but I want to spend every waking moment with you. My heart beats only for you and always will."

Emma stared at him holding her hands up to her mouth in shock; this was the last thing she expected. Yes lately he had been distant but she had put that down to him helping her dad with things. How long had he been planning this? Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "This is the last thing I expected." She whispered feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

"I'll marry you on one condition." Neal grinned and stood holding the open box in his hand. Emma held out her hands and let him pull her into him. She smiled as they started to move just like the first night they had in the diner. And after a while Neal gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. It was the perfect moment one that would be remembered.

"Lets go tell Henry the good news." Neal reluctantly pulled away from her and laced their fingers together. They walked towards the door were Emma flicked off the lights and locked up then spent the night with an ecstatic Henry. Emma was finally looking forward to getting her happy ending and moving forwards not backwards. When Henry had finally dragged himself off to bed her and Neal sat on the sofa talking.

"I think Henry took it well." Neal laughed rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Too well." Emma muttered feeling her eyes slowly close.

"His parents are back together what do you expect?" He buried his face in her hair breathing in her sweet scent he didn't realise how much he missed about her until these past few months.

"I can see us in a big house like you see in the movies and little kids running around playing." By this time Emma had fallen asleep.  
"Mmm." Was all the answer he got. Neal pulled down the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover them and fell asleep shortly after her.


End file.
